


feathers.

by aithin_e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, i wrote this in 5 minutes on my phone's notepad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aithin_e/pseuds/aithin_e
Summary: light, soft-- seemingly marred by a single human touch, they are carried effortlessly by the wind.





	feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> formatting is fake

Feathers floating all around, I want to be bathed in a delusion, if it's with you.

Fairytale fantasy, picturesque dates.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, come a little closer.  
Please

I don t   
    w a  n t      t  
                          o 

                              l  
                                   o             s  
                                                          e

 

you.

 

 

It's gone. I'm gone. You're gone. Our love, withered, it's all gone.

And yet...

No. No, no, no, no, NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,

 that's wrong.

Nothing. Nothing is right.

Your hand, in my grasp, is the only truth I have ever known.

And I'm  
f

a

 

l

 

 

l

 

 

i

 

 

 

n

 

 

 

g and land with a crash onto solid solid ground, it's so cold, I can't feel the former warmth. Yggdrassils's branches spread out all around me, and they hold three crones who already knew my sealed fate.

And the truth.

The truth, I knew all along.

 

 

 

 

 

but the wind blows it from my grasp

once

 

again.

**Author's Note:**

> dw this isn't a vent
> 
> anyways this is my first work Hello


End file.
